headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Georgia
Georgia (Georgian: საქართველო/Sakartvelo) is the 57th Character in the game. He was added along with Czech Republic and Nepal in the 3.4 Update. He is a five-stars opponent and his Unlock Requirements aren't very hard. He is also a reference to a character named Ryu from a famous game named Street Fighter. Appearance Georgia has curly black hair, big black eyebrows and happy, closed eyes. He also has a smiling face. When you press on Georgia's Power Button, he will transform into a fighter with a black bandana and he will look like Ryu from Street Fighter. The Power Button effect also gives him the ability to send a beam towards his opponent from time to time which pushes him back. This beam also makes the opponent lose his/her Costume and knocks him out every three times. Power Shots Air Shot : Dragon Uppercut Shot When Georgia uses his Power Shot in the air, he will transform into a bigger fighter once again. The shot he is now going to use is called Dragon Uppercut Shot. Georgia will move towards the opponent and creates a big orange wave at the opponent. When the opponent touches it, he will be uppercut red by Georgia, explode and disappear, which is a bit the same after effect as his Ground Shot. Georgia's Air Shot opens the lane for an easy walk in goal, and, besides, it is a fast Power Shot. If the opponent doesn't touch it and Georgia lands in the opponent's goal, the screen will vibrate for a few seconds. However, this is quite easy to counter. It lasts for 2''' seconds. Ground Shot : Rotating Fighter Shot Georgia's Ground Shot is called Rotating Fighter Shot. Georgia transforms into a bigger fighter and rotates. The legs of Georgia can push the opponent away. The rotating Georgia goes towards the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touches Georgia, he will explode and disappear. This is a very fast Power Shot. It lasts for '''2 seconds. Counter Attack : Energy Shot Georgia's Counter Attack is called Energy Shot. Just like in his Air Shot and Ground Shot, Georgia will transform into a bigger fighter, chant a phrase, and will launch a big beam of energy towards the opponent. The ball is somewhere in the beam. When the opponent touches the ball in the beam, he will again explode and disappear, and the ball will roll to the goal. It lasts for 3 seconds. Costume Georgia's Costume is the Motorcycle Bomb Costume. It looks like a motorcycle helmet with a cool custom design. After some seconds, the top of the head will open itself and it shoots a bomb straight up. Later, it falls down on the place where the opponent is. When the opponent gets hit by it, he will explode and turn into ashes, pretty much like Sweden's Power Shot and Z's Costume. The Motorcycle bomb helmet is an SS Rank Costume and it costs 3,000,000 points to buy it. Unlock Requirements Win the Head Cup with 25 Counter Attacks or buy him for 5,500,000 points. The recommended Character to do 25 Counter Attacks in the Head Cup is Italy. History Trivia *He is one of the only four characters in the game with an effect when he activates his Powershot who doesn't lose his Costume after the Power Button Effect, the others being Belgium, Indonesia and The Philippines. Unlike the other three, Georgia still keeps his Costume after he uses his Powershot, whereas the other three don't. *He is the second character in Head Soccer whose country was formally in the USSR, and he is the first character in the Caucasus region. *He is the 3rd character to have an animated mouth, the others being Hong Kong, Czech Republic, WatermelBot, PumpKill, Bulgaria, Fiji and Mongolia. *He is the boss in Stage 7 of Death Mode. *Georgia is the 23rd European character in the game. *All of Georgia's power shots are based off of some special moves that Ryu uses in the street fighter series. His air shot is the Shoryuken, his ground shot is the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, and his counter is the Shinku Hadoken. *He is the 14th Asian Character in the game (part of the country is in Asia). *There is a glitch when you counter the energy shot. You get arms and a bandana similar to Georgia (This only happens with characters that lack a special counter attack like South Korea). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Closed Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.4 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode